


White Dayte

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Gay, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: It's White Day, and Hanekawa is trying to give back to Sodachi for Valentine's





	White Dayte

“I get you want to make this romantic by cooking something for me, but that idea loses a lot when you're using my kitchen.”  
Hanekawa laughed.  
“I mean, this is basically my apartment too, at this point. If I'm in town, I'm staying here. Unless you want me to stop staying with you, that is.”  
Sodachi bolted up.  
“No, this is fine, I'm fine with this.”  
Hanekawa laughed again.  
“That's what I thought.”  
She was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them. Sodachi had fought against Hanekawa's offer to cook dinner, but Hanekawa insisted. “I promise it will be good, you can hold me to this, if it doesn't turn out well, you can keep bringing it up against me forever.” In the end, Sodachi folded and let her cook.  
“I still don't have high expectations.”  
“Good. This way, I can utterly blow you away when it's actually good.”  
“Uh huh. We'll see about that.”  
Sodachi pulled up her laptop onto her lap.  
“How much longer should this be?”  
Hanekawa looked around the kitchen quickly.  
“Uh. Close to an hour, maybe a little less.”  
“Mhm.”  
Sodachi started working on her homework, and time flew by quickly. After about a half hour, she spoke up again.  
“Sweety? How's it going?”  
Hanekawa looked up.  
“It's going fine. I think. I'm following the recipe closely.”  
Sodachi nodded.  
A couple more minutes passed, and soon she was done with her work. She stood up and stretched a little, before walking over to the kitchen.  
“Well, it certainly looks like proper food…”  
“Don't be so snide, even if you don't like what I usually make, it's not as bad as you say it is.”  
“Everyone I know has says you're a terrible cook. Even Araragi couldn't find something nice to say about your cooking, and you of all people know how he is.”  
Hanekawa pouted.  
“Well, even if it's usually as bad as you say it is, this time will be different. I'm using sauces! And seasoning!”  
“Congratulations. You've met the barest minimum standards. This might actually be edible.”  
Sodachi walked back over to the couch and flopped down. She looked over at Hanekawa again, and continued:  
“Anyways, how much longer? I'm hungry, and as scared as I am to eat your cooking again, this sounds vaguely edible.”  
“Just a few more minutes. Stuff needs to finish cooking, plus I need to make it look nice!”  
Sodachi mumbled back at her, and started browsing the internet on her laptop. Soon enough, Hanekawa was done. She quickly laid everything out on the table and dragges Sodachi over.  
“Sit, sit!”  
Sodachi sat down slowly, surveying the table.  
“It looks edible. But I've been fooled before.”  
“Honey, just try it. I put a lot of work into this. I know you don't like what I normally make, but this should be better than that.”  
Sodachi side-eyed her, before picking up a utensil and grabbing a small bite of food. She bit down, and instantly her face lit up.  
“It's? Good?”  
Hanekawa smiled and got jumpy.  
“See! See! Seeeee! I told you I was going to make this good. You doubted me, but it turned out well!”  
Sodachi took another bite, and then another.  
“...Okay, how? There's an explanation here, I want to hear it.”  
“Couldn't the explanation just be that I practiced cooking for you so that I could make a good meal that would make you happy?”  
“I can believe you would try that, but for as much as I know you, will would never actually improve as a cook. Thus, there is a different explanation here. So, spill.”  
Hanekawa looked sheepish.  
“You're beings awfully harsh here. Is it really so hard to believe that my love and devotion to you was enough to improve?”  
“Yes.”  
A quick and cold answer, one that stopped Hanekawa in her tracks. She paused for a second, before responding.  
“Fine. Tsukihi helped me with this. She bought all the ingredients and gave me the recipe and gave me specific instructions to follow.”  
“I'll need to thank her later.”  
Sodachi took out her phone and made herself a note. Then, she started eating in earnest. She looked over at Hanekawa. “Are you going to eat, or is this all for me?” “Oh, right!” Hanekawa started eating.  
Soon, they were done. Sodachi walked back over to the couch and layed down.  
“I'll admit, this was good. You managed to make a single edible meal. But! I still don't trust you with food. This wasn't your meal. It was Tsukihi's, you just took the physical actions.”  
Hanekawa frowned.  
“Did you at least enjoy it? I put a lot of work into it.”  
Sodachi thought for a second before responding.  
“I did, yes.”  
“Good enough for me!”  
Hanekawa walked over to the couch and crouched down. “A kiss okay?” Sodachi nodded. Hanekawa leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Glad you liked this. I really wanted something special to pay back for Valentine's.”  
Sodachi leaned over towards Hanekawa and kissed her on the lips.  
“It was perfect, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> a fair bit shorter than my Valentine's fic, but i still think this is good and cute


End file.
